


Mistah Js Little Game

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mystery, One shot maybe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: Mistah J kidnaps you and throws you into the game of a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been MIA for so long. And tonight I just randomly write this. It's 3:17AM if that's any idea for ya.

It was a dark night in Gotham. A rain had settled over the city for a little under a week and it seemed as if it'd never stop. 

The city seeming even more darker than usual. You had sat through a long day at work busting your ass for your no good boss. You swore one day you'd find something better, something worth your time. 

You plopped into the drivers seat of your car. Your body looking forward to the bath you'd prepare once you got home. 

Lavish. Relaxing. You needed it.

Suddenly there's a screeching sound and you catch sight of a purple Lamborghini. 

You know that staple anywhere. The Clown Prince of Gotham.

You awaited the lights flashing, a sign of the police got on his tail. It never came. 

Instead the car just stayed parked directly behind yours. 

Uneasy you looked through your side mirrors. The clown himself exited the vehicle. Approaching yours casually.

He knocks on the glass. Scared you roll down the window and ask, "how can I help you."

He grins a mouth full of silver teeth. "I'm glad you asked doll, how about you come with me?"

You look at him like he's crazy. But you're no fool to his tactics. You unlock the door hesitantly and exit the vehicle. 

He chuckles and drags you to his car. "My! You really made that easier than taking candy from a baby!!"

You roll your eyes in disgust, "it's not like I had a choice with you."

"Oh but you did! You just chose the one that granted you an extension to your life" he winks at you.

Your stomach flips and your blood stops cold. "Where are we going?"

He looks at you. Blue eyes locking onto yours. "A place of opportunity, a game of thrones."

"What does that even mean?!" 

He stays silent. You begin to panic but there isn't enough time left. The car comes to a stop and you're outside an abandoned warehouse. 

He takes you out and handcuffs you. 

You too enter the building and go through a series of doors until you enter a large room. 

Around you are 4 other girls.

The Joker smiles, "Let the games begin ladies!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will be continuing this. Let me know what you think.  
> Comments, questions, concerns? Drop it below! And follow my Tumblr: @ohmypuddinnn


End file.
